Episode 7638 (11th October 2016)
Plot Rakesh wakes up in his car. Meanwhile, at Holdgate Farm, Jai moans to Rishi about the money Rakesh stole from them. He insists they need to go to the police, but Rishi tells him that's up to Priya. Moira and Pete visit James in hospital. Whilst Pete goes to get some coffee, Moira reveals that she drunkenly told Ross about them. She's relieved when James explains he already knows, and that Ross won't say anything to Emma. After Moira leaves, Emma tells James that she's arranged to nurse him at home. Ashley nervously practices his speech for the dementia charity event. Leyla calls on Priya, and is surprised by how well she is coping. Rakesh turns up at the factory demanding to see his wife, but Jai stops him. Priya orders Rakesh out. Lawrence suggests to Chrissie that she just tell Priya the truth, but Chrissie reminds him that Rakesh knows what Lachlan did. The dementia event gets underway. Rakesh spots Vanessa with Johnny in the café and asks to hold his grandson. Vanessa reveals she saw people outside The Mill so Rakesh hurries off. Ashley gives his radio interview but worries about his speech, although Laurel persuades him to go ahead after warning him not to let his condition affect his confidence. Rakesh finds the locks have been changed at The Mill. The villagers hear a helicopter overhead whilst Ashley is giving his speech and they all rush outside the marquee. The helicopter lands and out pops a woman - Rebecca White. Chrissie is shocked to see her sister and questions what she is doing here. Chrissie asks Rebecca is she arrived in a helicopter on purpose, but Lachlan sees the funny side. Robert appears and Rebecca immediately proceeds to slap him across the face warning him no one hurts her sister. James returns to Wylie's Farm and thanks Emma for getting him out. Priya spray paints 'Whore' across Chrissie's car and Chrissie threatens to get the police involved but Priya demands to know whats going on between her and Rakesh. Chrissie advises Priya to get rid of Rakesh before she gets really hurt. Jai and Rakesh clash in the pub toilets. Jai reveals Priya's eating disorder has flared up again and warns him to disappear or he'll go to prison. Lawrence breaks the news of the break in and his shooting to Rebecca, who can't believe no one informed her. Paddy asks Rhona to help him on a call out, but Rhona makes excuses not to go. Priya confronts Rakesh about what Chrissie said, but Rakesh suggests she is better off without him. Emma sits at James' bedside as he sleeps. She tells him she isn't going anywhere. Rebecca and Robert meet secretly where Rebecca reveals Chrissie doesn't suspect a thing. Rebecca flirts as she comments that Robert isn't gay. Rakesh looks over his life insurance policy and grabs a handful of pills. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Hotten General Hospital - James' room and corridor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Wylie's Farm - James and Emma's bedroom *The Woolpack - Mens toilets and public bar *The Grange - Guests lounge and bedroom Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *First appearance of Emily Head as Rebecca White. *Lorraine Honeywell from Dementia Yorkshire is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A reporter is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The woman who changes the locks at Mill Cottage is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns